indyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rick O'Connell (John Catsle)
Richard O'Connell was an American archaeologist. Biography Early life, and childhood Rick O’Connell has stated that, during his childhood, he was once at an orphanage. While there, he was given a mysterious tattoo on his right arm, depicting a pyramid with the Eye of Horus above. This is later revealed to him by the Medjai leader Ardeth Bay to be a Medjai symbol, and suggests that Rick was chosen at childhood by the covert society to be one of them, and that he was destined to slay the Scorpion King, a feat that he eventually accomplishes. Teenage life College years Rick attended College for one year and decided it wasn't for him, quickly leaving and joining the French Foreign Legion in search of action. Military years In 1921, Rick was fighting in the French Foreign Legion. Adulthood and further adventures Later military yeas In 1923, Rick O'Connell was fighting for the French Foreign legion, in a battle only he and the cowardly retreaters survived. Hamunaptra and the Mummy A few days after the battle, Rick found himself in London, England in a bar. After he got drunk, a man saw a "key" in his pocket, from Egypt from ages ago, a key that Rick had found at Hamunaptra. After Rick had passed out, the man stole the key and left him at the bar. In 1926, Rick, still searching for his lost key, goes back to the same bar he had lost it at, and interrogates the bartender, finding out that a man in Egypt knows where it is, but he doesn't know the man's name. So Rick travels to Egypt in search of the key, but after police hear about the bar incident, they arrive to arrest him, he tells them he doesn't want any trouble he was there to find something that belonged to him and to meet his girlfriend. When the police try to arrest him, but he takes them down with Military maneuvers and runs to her house to hideout. However, she kicks him out and breaks up with him, and shortly after he is sneak attacked by the an officer of the law and taken to Cairo Prison instead of London, where he will instead face the death penalty. There, Evey and Jonathan find him to find out more about his "key", a key which the man, who turns out to be Jonathan has stolen. Attack of Fear In 1931, Rick O'Connell went on an adventure with Indiana Jones at the age of 31, with his son being the age of 8 years old. Imhotep's Return, and the Scorpion King In 1933, Rick was forced to go on yet another adventure. World War II In 1942, during World War II, Rick once again met up with Indy, as they were both on allied sides, Indy for America, and Rick for England. They were sent together on an espionage assignment where they had to rescue a woman, who turned out to be Indy's old girlfriend Marion's sister. This made Indy more eager to rescue her but as Rick was captured, and Indy in a firefight with her captor's, they executed her in front of Rick. Indy was in agony, and in his hate barged into their base and shot and killed most of them, quickly freeing Rick and rushing out with both of them guns blazing and killing many men. Later that year, Rick was sent on three more assignments. The first had Rick traveling to Germany as an undercover mission to discover secret plans about stealing the Ark of the Covenant. The second had Rick guarding the Ark. The third had Rick traveling to China to locate a criminal who supplied American Mercenaries with weapons and orders to betray their country. In 1943, Rick went on a mission to Egypt to help Ardeth. They were assigned to bring down a mummy, which turned out to be just a ruse and a group of Mercenaries assigned to kill Rick. Ardeth instead rushed in with his sword and set Rick free, slicing as many down as he could before they overpowered him and captured or killed him, Rick never found out what happened, at least not for a while. Rick went on another mission where he was assigned to spy on Indy to see if he was a traitor, however Indy caught him and informed him that there was a traitor, but it wasn't him. Indy assured Rick that the traitor was no where near them and was hiding out in Canada, where from there he would send telegrams, and supplies to the enemies of the Allies of the War. Rick let Indy go, but assigned more men to spy on him to see if he was lying or not, and it turned out he wasn't. In 1944, Rick and Indy went after the Mercenaries and shot most of them and left their leader for last. After interrogating him about the location of Ardeth, Rick went into a darker area in his life as he shot the leader in the neck, and left him dying as Indy watched on in pity at what has become of Rick's life. Indy gave Rick advice to stop killing unless he had to, as in kill or be killed. In 1945, Rick and Indy found Ardeth, and rescued him, taking him back to Egypt to heal. Also that year, Rick was sent home from the war. Tomb of the Dragon Emperor In 1946, thanks to Alex un-digging the "Dragon Emperor", Rick was tricked into resurrecting the Mummy and had to travel to China to stop him. At the closing of the adventure, Rick and Alex themselves face the Dragon Emperor, and "divide and conquer" to impale him with both ends of the dagger, Alex impales it into his back and his heart, Rick impales him face to face, through the heart as well, and connecting the dagger back together, destroying him in a fiery ball of flame. Rick, Evey, Alex, Jonathan, "Mad Dog", and Lin all end up at Jonathan's nightclub "Imhoteps" again, in which Rick and Evey discuss their adventures as "Mad Dog" is the new owner, and Jonathan is outside leaving for Peru, where he believes there will be no mummies, however, mummies were soon after found. Journey to Peru In 1947, Rick hears about the mummies in Peru, and then decides he must destroy the bodies so that they are never resurrected like the others. However, as he was busy with these mummies, the Scorpion King, Imhotep, and the Dragon Emperor were all being attempted to be re-raised from the dead yet again, in hopes of finally destroying Rick and the O'Connells, but thankfully, Alex was there, and informed traveled to Peru to inform his father of this discovery. Rain of Fire In 1999, Rick O'Connell was asked by Indy to meet up with him and discuss going on one more adventure, for old times sake, but when Mutt appeared asking them to help him on his own adventure, they realized that they were too old to be going on adventures, even when Imhotep is accidentally raised from the grave, yet again. Behind the scenes Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Wrath of Agony'' *''The Mummy'' (First appearance) *''Indiana Jones and the Attack of Fear'' *''The Mummy Returns'' *''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' *''Mutt Jones and the Rain of Fire'' Sources Notes and references External links O'Connell, Rick Category:Articles by Roger Murtaugh O'Connell, Rick |O'Connell, Rick J Category:O'Connell family